


《小笨》27

by touyikoutiantu



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touyikoutiantu/pseuds/touyikoutiantu
Relationships: kookmin - Relationship
Kudos: 55





	《小笨》27

27

*  
他是带着火源靠近的，就为了将他点燃。

朴智旻根本没办法招架这样的田柾国，少年捏着他下巴的力道很重，但他无暇顾及，一颗心狂跳着像是要摔出胸膛去靠近他面前的归处似的。朴智旻换不过气，偶尔田柾国退开一点点他就要嘤咛，喘得很急，然后少年再覆辙上来蹂躏，他两片饱满的唇瓣让人摩挲得近乎鲜红欲滴。

田柾国高大个子的重量几乎都压在他身上了，他背后抵着墙，少年微微弓着背温柔的样子快把朴智旻溺死了。

“柾国、柾国……”朴智旻无措地在偶尔得喘息的时刻轻轻叫着少年的名字，恳求他吻得慢一点，给他点换气的时间。他的两只小手无处安放，一会儿在人胸前蹭着，一会儿又滑到田柾国精瘦的腰间。

朴智旻看过田柾国粉丝给他腰的评论，说少年是名副其实的“公狗腰”，胸围较腰围要宽大，从肋骨往髋骨的方向上，腰身迅速收缩，形成性感的线条。

现在这样摸索着……感觉好像是事实来着。

田柾国亲吻的动作因为朴智旻小手的作祟而顿住，少年眯着眼睛退开一点点，另一只原本抵在墙上的手滑下，扣住了朴智旻的细腰，一捏，“别乱摸。”

朴智旻感觉到田柾国鼻息的退去，也睁开了眼睛，却在对视的瞬间望见了少年眼底深不可测波涛汹涌的欲望，那双深色的眸子里似乎燃烧着一团火，而眸子的主人，正好整以暇，心怀鬼胎地思考着，该如何将面前的小羊吃干抹净。

朴智旻咽了咽口水，放在田柾国腰间的小手顿时松开，垂到了身侧，他纤瘦的肩膀轻轻地发着抖，整个人好像一只受了惊的奶猫，怯怯的，说，“可你都乱摸我……”

要说朴智旻大田柾国两岁，如果不拿出身份证，田柾国真的一点儿都不信。

他要被朴智旻可爱死了。

“那你摸吧，”田柾国轻轻笑了一声，凑上脑袋，舔了下朴智旻的嘴唇，“摸完了记得负责。”

少年说着，就已经毫不客气地先入为主，扣在朴智旻细腰上的大手目标坚定地一路往下，撩起小裙子，温热的掌心顿时将朴智旻柔软的臀肉包裹，缓慢地揉捏起来。

“呀……！”朴智旻顿时挣扎起来，只觉得全身的血都往脑袋上涌了，他在田柾国宽大的怀里挣扎，却怎么都使不上力气，打在人身上的拳头软绵绵的，像是猫猫的肉垫挠过一般。

田柾国垂着眼睛，又凑上去含住了朴智旻的唇瓣，他那只捏着人下巴的手松开了，去捉怀里人的手腕，捉到一只，用力扣在墙上，发着热的身躯再紧紧贴上去，然后就清楚地感受到了朴智旻身下的凸起。

怀里人的挣扎幅度越来越小，最后还是让田柾国霸道的亲吻给制服，顺从下来，贴着少年的胸膛轻轻呼吸。

田柾国捏着朴智旻屁股的大手一点一点摩挲着往前面探了，怀里人的身子又开始发起了抖。

少年的吻离开朴智旻的唇，轻轻地吻过下巴，流连在下颚，最后来到脖颈、锁骨，啃咬亲吻，朴智旻只红着脸闭着眼地任他摆弄，眼睫毛颤抖如同脆弱的蝶翼。

田柾国拿硬邦邦的下身顶了下朴智旻的，而后在人耳边低笑一声，“明明智旻也很想要我呢……”

黑色长袜包裹的小脚在他说完之后轻轻蹬在田柾国小腿上，朴智旻带着娇嗔的语气于田柾国耳畔响起，“……你给我闭嘴。”

他挂在手臂上的那件毛线小外套在这时候让田柾国轻轻扒下了，少年一挥手丢到了一旁的地上，还不忘低声解释，“其实本想给你买西装的，但那个导购搞错了。”

“……骗人。”

“真的，”田柾国无辜地眨了下眼，“不骗你。”

朴智旻：“……”

要命，他心软了。

田柾国勾下朴智旻的内裤，用嘴细心地一颗一颗要开人衬衫的纽扣。那个领结此刻狼狈又凌乱地挂在朴智旻胸前，苟延残喘似的勾着衬衫领，像是要为穿着它的人保留最后一点点“尊严”。

然而朴智旻的胸前一片已然被田柾国蹭着敞开，少年的鼻尖带着温热的鼻息挠得他痒，想往后缩却被箍住手腕，田柾国埋头吻了吻朴智旻的乳尖，然后直起身将人往怀里一带，大手从人大腿根往下，直接把朴智旻正面抱了起来。

朴智旻吓得赶紧搂住少年的脖颈，挂在人怀里。田柾国大步流星回到那个书桌前，将朴智旻放下，伸手将衣领直接绕过领结摘出来，衬衫可怜兮兮地挂在了朴智旻的胳膊肘，露出大片雪白的肩膀，田柾国盯着眼前的镜子，就看见朴智旻冰清玉洁的后背在半褪的衬衫下若隐若现，脊柱沟深刻又性感，两片蝴蝶骨微微突出来，朴智旻瘦得明显。

内裤被脱了，丢在地上，拉扯过程中朴智旻左腿的黑色长袜也被扒得褪到了脚踝，袜子长长地挂着，他此刻狼狈得好像是失足的少女，懵懂又带着点点害羞的胆怯，看着眼前狼似的靠近的少年。

他是对田柾国起反应了，不容置疑的。

他知道他们现在是在干嘛，也知道今晚过了自己与田柾国的关系会变得怎么样。

他想拒绝吗？没准备好是真的，但他不会拒绝。

他也想要田柾国。

只是少年端详他半晌，也没有动作，朴智旻忍不住蹙了眉，轻轻地嘟囔，“你怎么还不来吻我……”

前一刻还在思考自己到底要不要继续下去，这样做会不会唐突了朴智旻的田柾国在听见这句话后，理智的弦一下崩坏。他抬眸，就对视上朴智旻水汪汪的眼睛，朴智旻正像小狗狗一样可怜巴巴地望着自己。

还拿那只狼狈的左脚丫子轻轻蹭蹭他的腰。

田柾国抬手利落地脱掉了卫衣，随手丢到地上，一只手捉住朴智旻的左脚脚踝，将那袜子勾着脱掉了，另一只手扣过朴智旻的后脑勺，密实地吻了下去。

少年从他的唇瓣一直蜻蜓点水地路过他的小腹，酥痒的感觉侵袭了朴智旻的全身，他的脚趾忍不住地绷紧了，小腿总若有若无地蹭过少年光裸在外面那精瘦的身子。

他明明做得无意，落入田柾国眼里，却全是致命的撩拨。

小裙子被扒掉之后，田柾国啃了一口朴智旻的细腰，将人一把抱起来，向浴室走了去。

他们这层的房间或许就是专门开给情侣用的，浴室里的小柜子打开，瓶瓶罐罐应有尽有。

两个人都是第一次，毛手毛脚地乱七八糟尝试一通做完了准备工作之后，田柾国在浴缸里放了一个底的温水，带着朴智旻一块儿躺了进去，水位正好盖过他臀部，他还特别注意着自己包了纱布的手不能沾水。

朴智旻跨坐在他身上，少年伸手将他的后脑勺一扣，吻了吻，而后道，“你亲亲我，好不好？”

朴智旻害羞得不敢看田柾国，含糊不清地“嗯”了一声后，便一点一点小猫似的拿嘴唇蹭过田柾国的脖颈、锁骨、胸前，他甚至伸出舌尖舔了舔田柾国的乳头，少年呼吸一滞，差点儿就要直接把朴智旻摁倒然后狠狠地捅入。

小猫绵软无力的小手一点点攀着他的身躯往下，最后到那早就硬得不像话的性器，温热的小手轻轻握住，朴智旻边打量着田柾国的神色边撸动起来，少年绷紧了大腿根的肌肉，蹙着眉享受。

朴智旻上下撸了会儿，又摸一摸田柾国肿胀的前段，最后看一眼少年，他红着一张脸凑下脑袋，亲了下，又伸出舌头舔了舔。

“嘶……”田柾国忍得头皮发麻，这下是真的受不住了，他睁开眼，一把拎住朴智旻的胳膊，“你怎么老跟猫儿似的？”他说这话时，声音因为性欲上头，变得低沉沙哑，却性感得不行。

朴智旻懵懂地眨眨眼睛，看着田柾国，“……不、不舒服么？”

“……舒服。”田柾国说着，捞过朴智旻的腰，让他抬起屁股，“舒服得让我想把你干死。”

田柾国从没这么跟朴智旻说过话，直白又赤裸，把朴智旻听得心头一跳，但还没来得及羞耻，他就因为田柾国突然伸进体内的手指而皱起秀气的五官叫出了声，“啊……”

这叫声娇媚又柔软，尾音还像极了撒娇，少年强忍着地缓慢给朴智旻扩张，又撑起身子去咬人轮廓漂亮的锁骨，含糊不清地在朴智旻耳旁喃喃，“宝宝、智旻……乖……”

朴智旻简直快要疯了，他从不知道从自己的嘴里还能喘出这么色情的声音，羞耻得一下把脑袋埋在田柾国的颈窝里不肯起来，一想到他平日里见过的少年那修长漂亮的手指此刻正在自己的身体里探索，他就害羞得要命。

朴智旻因为田柾国戳在自己身体里的手指的缘故，难受得在少年怀里蹭来蹭去，细软的腰扭啊扭，带着屁股，蹭着田柾国的手和腿，还有腿之间抬着头的小兄弟。

田柾国便低头去吻着舔着朴智旻的乳头，尽可能转移朴智旻的注意力，而后他自觉得扩张得差不多了，便抽到了手指头，抬起胳膊去一边够着润滑剂的瓶子挤了一些，将朴智旻抱着屁股捞起来，两个人从浴缸里出来。

朴智旻挂在田柾国身上，被少年放在了浴室的地板上，胳膊抵着洗脸池，抬头就能看见梳妆镜，以及梳妆镜里赤裸纠缠的两个人。

田柾国将润滑剂涂在身下，而后扶着自己的粗大，急不可耐要往朴智旻那小洞里捅。

田柾国货真价实的玩意儿比三根手指加起来都要粗大得多，才进去三分之一，朴智旻那还穿着黑色长袜的湿漉漉的右腿就往后一蹬踢在少年的小腿上，蚀骨的呻吟从两瓣红唇中跑出，“疼……”还带上了哭腔。

“忍一忍……”田柾国于是俯身去扳过朴智旻的脸与人接吻，耐心地哄着，“一会儿适应了就好了。”

他说着，就这么浅浅地动了起来。朴智旻给刺激得呜呜咽咽要躲田柾国的唇，少年放开他，就听朴智旻疼得快要哭出来，委屈得要命地说，“慢点、慢点……柾国……啊……”

朴智旻的小洞夹着田柾国夹得厉害，把少年夹得好一阵头皮发麻，“放松点儿智旻……”他两只大手箍着朴智旻软得好似没有骨头的细腰，大拇指摁在人腰窝上轻轻摩挲，身下的动作却每一抽插都狡猾地往里面再深入一点，把朴智旻蹭得咿呀乱叫，最后实在受不了地往前一缩屁股，田柾国的命根就从小洞里给挤了出来。

朴智旻趴在洗手台上不受控地痉挛着，田柾国小腹紧绷，却也没强迫地再捅进去，滚烫的巨物在朴智旻翘起的屁股缝里一下一下磨蹭着，他俯下身去吻朴智旻的脊背，那缠了纱布的宽大手掌轻轻抚摸着朴智旻的臀瓣，亲吻细细密密地落在人漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。

吻了一会儿，才听身下的小人儿委屈地开口，“田柾国你怎么这么大……好疼……”

田柾国给他怨得失笑，怜惜地看着朴智旻娇小的身躯，无奈道，“对不起宝宝，我不是故意的。”他声音低沉暗哑，性感得像是蛊惑。

朴智旻趴着脑袋沉默了会儿，田柾国便又去亲吻他的背。如果朴智旻实在受不了的话今晚就算了，田柾国这么想着，反正来日方长，以后慢慢适应。

可他这念头才成型没过几秒，身下的小人便扭过身子来伸手握住他的下体，白嫩的小屁股贴过来，田柾国抬眸去看朴智旻，就见他红着脸，像颗熟透了的小桃子，羞极了地说，“……给你操，快操……”

田柾国深色的眼眸顿时一暗，“朴智旻。”

“……快点啊……要吃你的……这个……”

他的小猫，急得好像快要哭出来了，眼泪汪汪的。

田柾国扶住朴智旻的腰，毫不客气地直接一挺到底。

“啊……”朴智旻疼得沁出了泪水，田柾国伸手去轻轻揉着他的耳垂作安抚，身下的动作却一点儿不迟疑。

等朴智旻终于完全适应了他的巨大之后，田柾国箍着朴智旻的腰开始冲刺，撞击臀肉的声音清脆又色情。朴智旻被顶得摇摇晃晃地站不住脚，偶尔抬头就能看见镜子里满脸情欲，面色潮红的自己，以及面无表情却红着脸颊的俯在他身上耕耘的田柾国，那垂下的深色眼眸里全是波涛汹涌的情欲，他光是看那双眼睛，就知道田柾国有多忍耐，多深情，多想要他。

待少年的片刻停滞，朴智旻回身去说，“柾国……”

田柾国俯身过去，身下的动作不停，他温柔地“嗯”了一声，还亲了亲朴智旻的嘴唇。

“我不想你在我背后，我想你抱着我……”朴智旻任田柾国啄着他的唇，软软糯糯地说道，语气好像撒娇。

田柾国心头一跳，抽出埋在朴智旻身体里的巨物，而后轻轻扳过小人儿的身躯，托着屁股一把抱起。那巨物对准小洞，他缓慢地将朴智旻放下，全部吃进去后，再抱着朴智旻推开浴室的门到了房间里，朴智旻穿着黑色长袜的那条腿轻轻蹭着他，麻麻痒痒的。

田柾国拉好了窗帘，把朴智旻放倒在床上，低头封锁住人的嘴唇，用力地开始挺动下身。

“嗯、啊……柾国……”朴智旻透过朦胧的泪眼，看着少年紧缩的眉间，在唇齿相依的缝隙叫着田柾国的名字，语气万般缱绻，带着无法抑制的呜咽，“柾国、柾国……”

田柾国则不停地亲吻着他，凑过脑袋埋在他颈窝，伸出舌头舔他的耳尖，耳垂。

他射在朴智旻的身体里，在朴智旻耳边低吼，喟叹，射过后又不知疲倦地接吻，然后再将重新抬头的分身捅入，横冲直撞，朴智旻在他身下快要化成一摊柔软的水。

朴智旻攀着少年宽阔的肩，跌跌撞撞地寻觅着去吻田柾国的喉结。

回忆涌入脑海，他的柾国，从初遇的冷漠冰山，到后来别扭的一点点融化，露出他的柔软，变得会笑，会撒娇，会说很可爱的絮絮叨叨的话，说喜欢他，对他很好。

朴智旻看着俯在自己身上用力挺动的少年，他在他身下醉生梦死，快感侵袭让他觉得自己快让田柾国撞得支离破碎。他看着田柾国脸上的潮红，看着少年眼底的波涛汹涌，就忍不住心动，忍不住抬头，在痛苦又快乐的情动里去索吻。他跟着田柾国一遍又一遍不知疲倦地疯狂做着情事，心软，满满得只装下这一个少年。

或许初遇那晚他的眼泪、少年的心软，全是命运安排好的开端。

田柾国埋在朴智旻体内的存在滚烫炽热又巨大，将他塞得满满当当，每动一下都让他颤着身子，痛，但却忍不住想要更多。  
原来田柾国动情了是这番模样，招人欢喜，招人疼。

朴智旻想。

“柾国、柾国……”朴智旻喘着气，贴在田柾国耳边喃喃，“我好喜欢你，好喜欢你……”

田柾国闻言，身下的动作有瞬间的一顿，紧接着的，是更加狂风暴雨的冲撞。

他摁着朴智旻，不管不顾地疯狂动作，撞得朴智旻想逃，他又抓着人纤细的脚踝给箍住，边挺动下身边低头吻一吻人香香的脚心，吻得朴智旻痒，他让田柾国折腾得呜咽，像无助的小猫。

身下人娇媚蚀骨的喘息如同细针，扎在少年心头，扎过他每一寸骨骼。叫他每一次冲撞都要比前一次更用力，挺得更深。怀里的人那么美好，那么可爱，是他的了。是他的了，他就想要占有，想要更深的占有，恨不能把朴智旻拆吞入腹，骨骼相依最好。

夜还长，房内风光旖旎，佳人相依。

于是第二天，早上八点就起床了的摄像大哥，一直等到上午快十一点钟，才接到了他负责跟拍的两位祖宗的电话。

朴智旻在电话那头一边躲着田柾国拿晨勃的肉棍摩挲他屁股缝的骚扰，一边特别不好意思地道了歉，说现在可以下楼出发。

他挂了电话，一下就从床上跳起来，勒令田柾国滚去换了衣服，两个人穿戴整齐，田柾国又伸手把朴智旻拉进怀里，低头在朴智旻的颈窝落下一吻。朴智旻整理好衣服下摆，扶着酸痛的腰回过身，红着脸，抬手就是一个爆栗敲在田柾国额头上。

“不许亲了，要不是昨晚你还有一点点理智，我今天都出不了门。”朴智旻愤愤地咬牙切齿加重了“一点点”三个字的语气。

田柾国听了，眼底沉着笑意，动手去掀朴智旻的衣服。

朴智旻细细软软的腰上全是他留下的咬痕，背上布满了粉红的暧昧，就连软软的屁股他昨晚也没放过。

“你还有脸看！”朴智旻满脸通红地一巴掌打开田柾国的手。  
田柾国一皱眉，“疼。”

朴智旻看他一眼，就见少年捂着昨晚受过伤的那只手。

“……疼了？”

朴智旻又有点不好意思，他凑过去要检查田柾国的伤势，却被少年猝不及防地弯下身子在唇上啄了一下。

朴智旻一愣，迅速丢开田柾国的手，“……你有病？”

田柾国被骂了，也不气，满心欢喜地看着气鼓鼓的朴智旻。他伸手去搂朴智旻的细腰，他趴在朴智旻肩窝里说，“今天迪士尼还玩得动吗？”

“玩得动。”朴智旻没好气儿道，“走不动了你背我。”

“好。”田柾国百依百顺。

“……田柾国你是大色狼。”

“亲亲。”

“你要不要脸？”

“亲亲。”

“……”

“今晚还想……”

“滚。”

\- tbc -


End file.
